Gourmandise Sanguine
by Hanakaya
Summary: Un an qu'il a disparu. Les esprits se calment, sa mort est prononcée. Mais une personne ne parvient pas à l'oublier... Et ne cesse de le rechercher. HPDM OS


**_Moins guimauve, mais quand même romantique, après tout, notre point de base, c'est bien un couple, non ? Alors, cette fois ci, les amateurs de vampires vont être servis, j'avoue qu'après avoir regardé toute une saison de True Blood (Et, j'avoue, aussi Twilight, mais chuut), je me suis sentie bien inspirée par le sujet._**

**_Je vous laisse donc seuls juges de mon travail, avec pour mission de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous avoue, je déteste les critiques, mais elles sont ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour un écrivain à condition qu'elles soient constructives, aussi n'hésitez pas si vous vous sentez l'âme d'un critique littéraire ;)_**

**_Comme toujours, présence d'un slash, aussi, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, et je ne fais aucun profit donc, pas la peine de me poursuivre, ceci est uniquement pour le plaisir d'écrire et de lire d'autres écrits._**

**_« J'ai dix paires de chaussures de sport, une pour chaque jour de la semaine »_**

**_Samantha Fox_**

* * *

Créatures ultimes de la nuit, les vampires étaient qualifiés d'êtres sanguinaires et sans pitié. Nul ne survivait s'il croisait la route d'un vampire assoiffé… Et nul n'ignorait où vivaient ces créatures infernales. Malgré leur domination évidente sur les sorciers et les moldus, ils se terraient dans les grottes et les forêts, fuyant la lumière comme la peste, et ne sortant que lorsque les ténèbres se révélaient assez denses pour camoufler leur entière personne.

De physique, pourtant, ils n'étaient nullement effrayants… Intriguant, oui, splendides, aussi, mais pas laids… Ils étaient même plutôt le contraire. Ils étaient les prédateurs ultimes. Tout en eux attiraient leurs victimes, de leur démarche à leur visage, pourtant figé pour l'éternité, si on en croyait les nombreuses légendes qui courraient sur le sujet.

Il était également dit qu'une morsure de vampire pouvait apporter une extase semblable à un orgasme, juste avant que la victime ne décède par manque de sang. C'était cette légende, bien entendu, qui poussait les sorciers inconscients à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, dans le vain espoir de connaître ce plaisir sans précédant, tout en espérant du fond du cœur échapper à leur mortelle sentence.

Il va sans dire que dans toute l'histoire vampirique, seuls une dizaine d'élus survécurent à ce qu'ils appelleraient alors le Baiser de la Mort. Les autres, soit mourraient, soit devenaient des êtres de l'ombre…des Calices, gardes manger officiels des Suceurs de Sang, dont le destin funeste se résumait à endurer ce plaisir malsain pour l'éternité… On les croyait heureux, ils étaient malheureux comme le monde. Tristes d'être partagés, d'obtenir ce plaisir solitaire sans étreinte future… N'être qu'une réserve, et ne pouvoir faire autrement.

Le clan au sein de la forêt interdite contenait deux calices… Mais ils étaient si vieux, si usés par les morsures que leur sang lui même en perdait de sa saveur. Voici donc pourquoi, depuis quelques années, ils se remirent à la chasse.

Le chef d'entre eux, toujours vêtu d'une lourde cape sombre, ne se montrait jamais aux autres. Il ne se dévêtait que dans ses appartements, et ainsi seuls ses compagnons et victimes pouvaient apercevoir son visage cruel dénué de toute innocence. Oui, cet homme avait tué, et c'était d'ailleurs un meurtre qui l'avait amené à devenir vampire… Et son incroyable talent l'avait aussitôt proclamé chef de clan.

Présentement, il était assit au fond d'une grotte, entre deux tronc morts qui lui servaient d'accoudoirs, et faisant face à un groupe d'humains, sorciers apparemment, et qui devaient sans doute avoir entre quinze et dix-huit ans. Il les regarda froidement, un à un, félicitant au passage ses acolytes pour avoir ramené des proies en aussi bonne santé, et aussi peu blessées… Pour leur clan, chaque goutte de sang était importante, aussi s'appliquaient-ils tous à n'amener que des victimes ayant mangé récemment du sucré, et ne souffrant d'aucune anémie…

Le Chef, aussi appelé Maître par ses plus fervents admirateurs, jeta un regard blasé sur la première moitié du groupe, contenant les plus jeune, et les assigna à nourrir les femmes, toujours prêtes à jouer avec la nourriture si celle ci avait des joues de poupons. Le Chef n'aimait pas trop cela, en réalité, lui ne considérait les humains que comme des bêtes à viandes, qui le sustenteraient un moment. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de les pouponner ou de les vêtir de façon ridicule… Mais il se devait de faire plaisir à tout le monde, aussi laissait-il faire les femmes dans leurs actions maternelles, elles qui ne pouvaient plus enfanter.

Son regard rougeoyant se posa une seconde sur un humain au fond du groupe, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire oublier. Il étouffa un sourire sous sa cape. Les humains n'étaient décidemment que des froussards. Il préféra oublier ce morveux, négligeant le regard malicieux et nullement effrayé de ce dernier. A la place, il se tourna vers ses subordonnés, et leur demanda de choisir chacun un prisonnier.

Mal lui en prit, car au moment où il voulut se retourner, il entrevit brièvement l'éclat métallique d'une arme, juste avant que cette dernière ne se plaque contre sa gorge, déchirant au passage un pan de sa capuche, et dévoilant un visage d'albâtre, et une bouche grimaçante. Il n'eut pas à se demander longtemps qui osait braquer ce jouet sur lui, une voix se fit aussitôt entendre derrière lui, menaçante.

« Libère nous, satané Vampire ! »

Le Maître tourna légèrement la tête vers son assaillant, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du froussard d'avant… Enfin, plus suicidaire que froussard, vu son regard déterminé. Il eut un sourire amusé devant tant de bêtise, et leva distraitement une main, interrompant tout projet de des soldats de le défendre. Il était assez grand pour s'en charger seul, tout de même ! Il murmura alors, d'une voix étonnamment chantante :

« Nous ? Qui ça, nous ? »

L'attaquant voulut répondre, mais son regard se porta là où étaient ses camarades auparavant, et n'y vit qu'un espace vide, les prisonniers ayant aussitôt été emmenés dès l'attaque. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite, appuyant plus franchement son couteau contre la gorge si parfaite.

« Alors laissez moi partir ! Je n'ai aucune envie de finir en charpie sous vos crocs.

-Mais tu n'aurais aucun scrupule à entailler la gorge d'un innocent.

-Un innocent ?! Mon cul, oui ! Tu es comme tous les autres suceurs !

-Ecoute moi… Je pense trouver un arrangement qui nous convienne tous les deux… Pourquoi tu ne m'entraînerais pas dehors, en temps qu'otage ? Aucun vampire n'oserait te faire de mal.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Je sais très bien comment m'en sortir !

-Tu vas m'emmener dehors en guise d'otage ?

-Exactement ! Mais avant tout… »

L'humain retourna brusquement le vampire contre lui, lui faisant face tout en ôtant son capuchon de force, découvrant ainsi son visage aux yeux maléfiques. Il n'eut aucun sursaut de surprise en découvrant son ancienne Némésis, et cracha aussitôt :

« Je le savais… Potter mort, c'était trop invraisemblable… Tu as donc choisis d'être l'un de ces monstres… Pitoyable. »

Un sourcil brun s'arqua élégamment, le sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres, mais n'atteignant jamais pour autant ses yeux verts.

« Tu me vexe, Malfoy… Toi aussi, tu as été lâche… Lâche et hypocrite, changeant de camps comme le vent… Cette place est trop publique, ne pouvons nous pas aller en privé ? »

Haineusement, l'héritier blond hocha la tête, sans pour autant cesser de menacer son ancien meilleur ennemi de son couteau, bien piètre arme, se rendait-il compte, en comparaison des deux canines acérées qui servaient de crocs à l'ancien homme. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte, faisant virevolter derrière lui sa lourde cape, si facilement qu'elle semblait à peine toucher terre.

Puis, une fois dehors, il s'arrêta, et Draco, toujours en position de défense, revint face à lui.

« Pourquoi es tu devenu un vampire ?!

-Tu es venu me tuer ?

-Là n'est pas ma question !

-Mais il s'agit de la mienne. Réponds donc d'abord.

-Oui, je vais te tuer… Même toi ne méritais pas de devenir ce monstre ! A toi !

-Pas envie.

-Quoi ?

-Malfoy, je n'ai plus envie de répondre à ta question. D'autant qu'apparemment, tu en sais déjà pas mal, pour t'être douté que je serais ici, et pour m'attaquer publiquement sans craindre une attaque… Tu es vraiment suicidaire, tu le sais ?

-Et toi, tu es un monstre ?! Un criminel, tu le sais ?!

-Humain aussi, j'étais un criminel.

-Tu as tué Voldemort ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! C'est un crime qui a sauvé des millions de vies.

-Mais j'ai tué un homme. Dans les faits, je suis un criminel. »

Harry était curieux. Oui, intrigué. Généralement, il aimait ses proies combatives, mais il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi. Maintenant, il se doutait qu'en chacune d'elles, il essayait de vivre ce moment béni, où, il confronterait enfin son vieil ennemi, avec une puissance sans égale de son côté.

Oh oui, il se délectait. Il fallait dire qu'il aimait assez le côté sadomasochiste de leur relation. Il voulait lui faire du mal, mais tentait également de savoir jusqu'où l'autre irait avant de le blesser réellement. Pas bien loin, apparemment, car il reçu de plein fouet une claque retentissante, suivie aussitôt d'un juron assez imagé. Il leva distraitement sa main jusqu'à sa joue, ne ressentant qu'un faible picotement, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Ignorais tu que les vampires avaient une peau dure comme de la pierre ? Et, qu'étant mort, de nombreuses connexions nerveuses concernant la douleur son mortes avec nous ? Il nous en reste juste suffisamment pour bouger…

-Et question sentiments ? »

Sa question était sortie de nulle part, et le brun surprit un regard peiné, presque… blessé ? de la part du blond, qui se massait encore la main douloureusement.

« Je ne crois pas en ressentir encore… Pourquoi ? »

L'autre détourna les yeux, crachant, avec autant de haine qu'il pu.

« Ignores tu donc l'inquiétude, la tristesse que tu as provoqué au château ? Quand tu l'as vaincu, et que tu es partis pour la forêt interdite, savais tu que derrière toi, tu ne laissais que larmes et sang ?

-Oh, le sang, je veux bien venir le récupérer… J'ai un petit creux.

-Pas touche ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Nous nous sommes remis. Difficilement, mais la vie a repris. Tu es devenu officiellement mort, après quelques mois de recherches.

-J'en étais au début de ma transformation, j'étais incontrôlable, même au sein des vampires. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

-Ils ont oubliés, à ton propos. Ils s'en sont sortis ! Tous !

-Sauf toi, apparemment.

-Il faut croire que la haine est un sentiment plus fort que le reste.

-Etrange, je pensais que tu serais le premier à te réjouir de ma mort. »

Serait-ce un rougissement qui transparaissait chez le blond ? Hum, cela plaisait bien à Harry, qui se délectait tout simplement affreusement de la situation. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que ce petit blond lui plaisait… Enfin, son sang lui plaisait, la personne aussi, mais moins…

L'odeur était tout simplement… Très alléchante… Il se sentait saliver d'avance en fixant les fines mèches blondes glisser contre sa nuque, le tentant comme jamais, sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive.

« Je te hais Potter.

-Je crois avoir vaguement saisit cela, en effet.

-Je vais te tuer, Potter.

-Si tu veux… »

Mais il n'eu rien le temps de dire de plus, qu'en un cri de rage, Draco Malfoy lui bondit dessus, le plaquant brutalement au sol, avant de lui planter sans cérémonie le couteau en argent en plein cœur.

Trop surprit pour bouger, Harry ne pu qu'assister, témoin impuissant, à sa propre mise à mort, par son ennemi. Ennemi qui eu une étrange réaction en voyant le vampire grimacer de douleur, ses yeux se fermant lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, son cœur ne battait pas. Draco soupira, toujours à califourchon sur le corps, et autorisa son masque de haine à se fissurer, et à une unique larme de couler.

En vérité, Draco Malfoy ne haïssait pas Harry tant que ça. Il détestait auparavant son nom, sa renommée, et tout ce qui en suivait. Maintenant, il abhorrait le vampire, créature sanguinaire. Mais jamais, jamais, n'avait-il détesté Harry, juste Harry.

C'était même tout à fait le contraire. Il était beau, il ne fallait pas le nier… Il n'avait pas hésité à le défendre lors de son entrée dans le camps de la Lumière en temps qu'espion… Non, Harry n'était pas une mauvaise personne… C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait tué… Pour seulement sauver son âme…

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il tout en amorçant un mouvement pour se retirer.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, et, une seconde plus tard, sans qu'il n'y comprit rien, il se fit renverser, et inter changea de position avec… Harry ?!

Ce dernier avait un sourire victorieux, tout en tenant le couteau fautif dans sa main droite, avant de le jeter au loin dans les fourrés et de se pencher sur le blond, maintenant effrayé.

« On ne tue pas un mort, Draco, voyons, l'aurais tu déjà oublié ? Mauvais garçon…

-Salaud, espèce de monstre ! Tu te joues même de la mort, n'as tu donc aucune honte ?! »

Il se vit recevoir un coup de poing plutôt brutal qui lui fit voir trouble pendant quelques secondes.

« Ne. Me. Traite. Jamais. De. Monstre ! »

Et deux lèvres voraces de se poser sur les siennes, quémandeuses d'un baiser vertigineux. Lequel fut accordé par un blond encore sonné, qui ne pu alors que ressentir la magie du moment.

Car embrasser Harry, comme embrasser un vampire, était risqué, était signe d'une descente infernale dont il ne devrait jamais se relever.

Et pourtant, il plongea bien volontiers dans cet abîme de plaisir. Il se laissa totalement faire sous les assauts du vampire, mi victime de son attraction, mi succombant à son charme sanguinaire.

Il s'abandonna aux baisers de son ennemi, où qu'ils soient, tout aussi gênants soient-ils… Il se contentait de ressentir.

Il hoqueta lorsque son membre durcit fut engloutit par une bouche vorace. Son cœur s'accéléra également de peur lorsqu'il sentit les canines acérées le frôler sans jamais lui faire de mal. Pourtant, à aucun moment il ne lui demanda de s'arrêter, pas même quand un doigt glacé s'insinua en lui.

Il était heureux, tout simplement, il se sentait beau, désiré.

Et il l'était. Oh oui, Harry le désirait, à tel point qu'il maudissait intérieurement sa lourde cape, dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser suffisamment rapidement. A bout de quelques secondes d'une vaillante bataille, le vêtement céda bien heureusement le passage à son porteur incontesté, le laissant uniquement en bas de pantalon, le froid n'étant plus une chose qui l'handicapait depuis presque un an.

Continuant de dévorer le membre de son nouvel amant, il ne pu retenir l'idée de le goûter entièrement, et lorsque ce dernier le prévint de sa future délivrance, il ne se recula pas, aspirant au contraire la virilité goulûment, avec de multiples bruits de sussions en tout genre.

« Ah… Aaah…. Aaaaaaaahhhh…. Harry… »

Lequel était trop occupé à se lécher les babines pour répondre d'une quelconque manière au blond, se contentant de lui sourire d'un air gourmand.

« Tu es délicieux, Draco, j'adore… »

Puis il se recula, se relevant déjà, sous le gémissement frustré de l'autre.

« Ne t'en va pas…

-Le soleil revient, je dois partir… Tu pourras me tuer une autre fois. »

Et en un clin d'œil, tel la fin d'un rêve, la silhouette disparu sans bruit, et Draco ferma les yeux…

…Pour les rouvrir, subitement réveillé par un rayon de lune se promenant sur son visage trop pâle. Il eut un soupir attristé. Un rêve, encore un rêve. Lui qui cherchait Potter, qui cherchait ce que sa Némésis était devenue, il n'y arrivait jamais…

Il se redressa distraitement, fixant d'un air absent les draps aux côtés de son lit.

Non, personne n'y vivrait jamais… Il ferma les yeux, et se leva totalement, s'avançant vers sa fenêtre, dans le but de prendre un peu d'air.

Et de l'air, il en reçut à la volée, lorsque, soudainement, sa porte fenêtre liée à son balcon, s'ouvrit d'un coup, sous l'impulsion d'une silhouette souriante trop connue.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, et se contenta de fixer les yeux verts si spéciaux d'un air ahuri.

« Harry ? »

La silhouette ne dit rien, son sourire s'élargissant seulement, dévoilant deux canines acérées…

…Et, une seconde plus tard, il était repartit, laissant, une fois de plus, le blond, seul à ses pensées…

_Etait ce un rêve ?_

**Fin .**

* * *

**_Merci encore de votre lecture, et de vos reviews, vous savez que je les adore._**

**_Aussi, pour les amateurs d'énigmes de logique, en voici une gratuite, en guise de conclusion :_**

**_« Si, dans une course sur piste, je dépasse le dernier, en combientième position vais-je terminer ? »_**

**_PS ; Pour la fic, il est tout à fait normal que certains points ne soient pas éclairés. Ceci n'est pas un point de vue purement omniscient, le reste doit seulement être imaginé… D'ailleurs, j'aimerais connaître vos spéculations !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juin 2009_**


End file.
